Don't You Forget
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Nothing changed. She wasn't certain of that. Of course, his friend was the same. But something had changed. It was like he was fading away from her life, like he was trying to escape from her. . But he promised. He'll always be her friend..." LE/SS R&R


Hey everyone!

This is a One-Shot I write with "Don't you forget" ERA's song for inspiration! It's about the friendship of Snape and Lily. When listening to this song, I always think of these two so… I put them in a Song-Fic. I took the liberty to change the initial name in the song "Connie". I replaced it with Lily ^^

Wish you'll like it,

PS: I'm sorry for all grammatical, syntax, etc… faults! I did my best "

**Don't You Forget**

_Mom's sick, she say she can't get up.__  
><em>_My little brother is getting hungry.__  
><em>_I must go to the village and ask for some food, would you help me?__  
><em>_-Sure Lily, I'll help ya.__  
><em>_-I always feel good when you're with me.__  
><em>_-You're my friend Lily.__  
><em>_-Are you always gonna be there when I grow up, are you?__  
><em>_-Cross my heart._

The wind was blowing hard on this Saturday night. The moon was lightning slightly the sky. Two children were sitting under a magnificent tree. Their feet were playing with the clear water of the lake. They were timidly holding hands in a symbol of friendship. None of them was talking. They didn't need word. They were friends for such a long time. The girl, a little redhead, pressed her friend hand. He turned his face to cross her eyes. They were shining. Worry appeared on his face. He raised an eyebrow, asking for clarification. "Will you always be my friend?" her little voice finally asked. He smiled to her. "Of course I will" he answered. "No matter what people say?" she insisted. He nodded slowly. "Cross my heart." A timid smile appeared on the redhead face. Then, she turned her head away, letting her gaze wander on the calm surface of the lake. _Cross my heart. _

_Don't you forget about me, don't you forget about me.__  
><em>_We were soft and young, in a world of innocence.__  
><em>_Don't you forget about me, don't you forget all of our dreams.__  
><em>_Now you've gone away, only emptiness remains._

"Tell me, how is it to have fifteen?" A little smile flew on the face of the boy. "You know, nothing changed. I'm still the unappreciated and filthy Slytherin, Severus Snape." His friend remained silent. _Nothing changed. _She wasn't certain of that. Of course, his friend was the same. But something had changed. It was like he was fading away from her life, like he was trying to escape from her. But he promised. _He'll always be her friend and that no matter what. _

_-I always feel good when you're with me.__  
><em>_-You're my friend Lily.__  
><em>_-Are you always gonna be there when I grow up, are you? –Cross my heart. _

He was her best friend since childhood. He promised nothing will change. She hated to admit it but he was a liar. If nothing had changed, why wasn't he talking to her freely? Why wasn't he paying as much attention to her as before? Why wasn't he coming to their reunion every Saturday? _He promised. _Then why? He was the only one that really counted for her. She felt safe and alive with him. He was his best friend. He knew every single secret. He protected her for so long. Why was he leaving her?

_Don't you forget about me, don't you forget about me.__  
><em>_We were soft and young, in a world of innocence.__  
><em>_Don't you forget about me, don't you forget all of our dreams.__  
><em>_Now you've gone away, only emptiness remains._

She finally knew what changed and she hated it with all her strength. The Dark has taken Severus away from her. He forgot their innocence. He forgot their life. _Together. _He forgot it all and what for? _For power, for strength and… for the oblivion of his birth. _He hated his father, he hated being half-blood. That leaded him to _that. _He forgot about her, he forgot about their dreams, he forgot it all. She was vexed. She felt betrayed. She was counting on him. And now… Now that he left her, what remains to her?

_Don't you forget about me, don't you forget about me.__  
><em>_Don't you forget about me, don't you forget about me._

Even if you still look at her, even if you still talk together, something has faded away. Can friendship evaporate? Can Evil take over the Good? Can Voldemort take over their fifteen years of friendship? She seriously was afraid. She liked Severus. She wanted him at his side forever. She didn't want him to forget her.

_We were soft and young, in a world of innocence.__  
><em>_Don't you forget about me, don't you forget all of our dreams. Now you've gone away, only emptiness remains._

Tonight, he came to their _rendezvous. _He didn't stay long but Lily was pleased. Maybe he didn't forget her that much after all… Or so she desired to think. She wanted to believe that Severus didn't hate her as the _others _did. She wanted to believe that he remembered their dreams. She wanted to believe that he remembered his promise. _Cross my heart. _No matter what. Did he even remember he said that?

_Don't you forget about me.__  
><em>_We were soft and young, in a world of innocence.__  
><em>_Don't you forget about me._

"I don't need help from a mudblood!" he had screamed that to her, full of anger. _Mudblood. _That was what she was now for him. Nothing of their friendship was left. She tried to keep him close to her. She tried to protect him from the Dark Side. He _forgot _her. He forgot _everything. _She wanted to cry, she wanted to hurt him and she wanted to hate him. All she could do was to scream in fury. She was drowning and it was his entire fault.

They could have been walking together forever and ever, holding hands. They could have chosen the same path. They could have been _friends. _They have been friends. So, no matter all the things he did to her, she couldn't hate him. And, deep inside her, she wished he didn't really hate her either. She wished that, somewhere inside him, he still liked her. Cause, no matter she looked at it, he swore it. _Cross my heart, no matter what, I'll always be your friend. _That's why, Severus, in a last prayer, she asked him not to forget about her.

_Don't you forget about me._

XXX

Thanks for reading and, please, don't forget to comment! I'd be very pleased to know your opinion about it.

Julia Erwelin.


End file.
